Sobek
thumbSobek (Griego: Σοῦχος, Sucos; Latín: Suchus, "cocodrilo") era una antigua deidad egipcia con una naturaleza compleja y fluida.Zecchi, Marco. Sobek of Shedet : The Crocodile God in the Fayyum in the Dynastic Period. Umbria: Tau Editrice, 2010. pp. 3-4, 37-52, 153-154 Se asociaba con el cocodrilo del Nilo y es representado en esa forma o como un humano con la cabeza de cocodrilo. Sobek también se asociaba con el poder faraónico, la fertilidad, y la destreza militar, pero actuaba además como deidad protectora con cualidades apotropaicas, siendo invocado particularmente para la protección contra los peligros presentes en el río Nilo. Historia thumb|Estatua de Sobek encontrada en el templo mortuorio de Amenemhat III (que estaba conectado a su pirámide en Hawara en Fayún), sirviendo como testamento de la devoción del faraón hacia Sobek. Sobek disfrutó de una duradera presencia en el panteón del antiguo Egipto, desde el Reino Antiguo (c. 2686—2181 a.C.) hasta el periodo romano (c. 30 a.C.-350 d.C.). Es descubierto a través de distintos Textos de las Pirámides del Reino Antiguo, particularmente del hechizo PT. 317Bresciani, Edda. “Sobek, Lord of the Land of the Lake.” In Divine Creatures : Animal Mummies in Ancient Egypt, edited by Salima Ikram, 199-206. Cairo: The American University in Cairo Press, 2005. Pp. 199-200, 202-203. El hechizo, que alaba al faraón como la encarnación viviente del dios cocodrilo, dice: El origen de su nombre, Sbk''WB IV, 95 en antiguo egipcio, se debate entre los expertos, pero muchos creen que deriva del causativo del verbo "impregnar".Murray, Mary Alice. The Splendor that was Egypt. London: Sidgwick and Jackson, 1963. Pp. 107 thumb|Esta estatua del periodo tardío (c. 400-250 a.C.) muestra a Sobek con la cabeza de halcón de Ra-Haractes, ilustrando la fusión de Sobek y Ra en Sobek-Ra. Museo de arte Walters, Baltimore. Aunque Sobek era adorado en el Reino Antiguo, realmente ganó importancia en el Reino Intermedio (c. 2055-1650 a.C.), especialmente con el faraón de la dinastía XII, Amenemhat III. Amenemhat III tuvo un especial interés en la región de el Fayún en Egipto, una región fuertemente asociada con Sobek. Amenemhat y muchos de sus contemporáneos dinásticos se embarcaron en la construcción de edificios para popularizar a Sobek - proyectos que solían ser ejecutados en Fayún. En este periodo, Sobek sufrió un cambio importante: solía ser fusionado con el dios de cabeza de halcón Horus. Esto lo aproximó más a los reyes de Egipto, dándole por tanto una mayor importancia en el panteón egipcio. La fusión añadió una mayor complejidad a la naturaleza del dios, ya que fue adoptado en la triada de Horus con sus dos padres: Osiris e Isis. Sobek adquirió primero una función como dios solar a través de su conexión con Horus, pero esto fue reforzado en periodos posteriores con el surgimiento de Sobek-Ra, una fusión de Sobek y el dios principal egipcio del Sol, Ra. Sobek-Horus permaneció hasta el Reino Nuevo (1550-1069 a.C.), pero no fue hasta las últimas dinastías de Egipto que Sobek-Ra ganó importancia. Esta comprensión del dios fue mantenida tras la caída de la última dinastía nativa en el Egipto ptolemaico y romano (c. 332 a.C.-390 d.C.). El prestigio tanto de Sobek como de Sobek-Ra perduraron en este periodo histórico y sus tributos ganaron más importancia - tanto por la expansión de sus lugares de culto como el esfuerzo académico coordinado para convertirlo en el eje de una doctrina religiosa. Centros de culto Toda la región de Fayún - la "Tierra del Lago" en Egipto, refiriéndose al lago Moeris - sirvió como centro de culto de Sobek. La mayoría de ciudades de Fayún desarrollaron sus versiones locales del dios, como Soknebtunis en Tebtunis, Sokonnokonni en Bacchias, y Souxei en un lugar desconocido de la zona. En Karanis se adoraban dos formas del dios: Pnepheros y Petsuchos. Allí los cocodrilos momificados se empleaban como imágenes de culto de Petsuchos.Frankfurter, David. Religion in Roman Egypt: Assimilation and Resistance. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-691-07054-7. pp. 99, 151, 159–160 thumb|Caja del periodo romano que muestra a un rey haciéndole una ofrenda a la forma solar de Sobek. Se cree que la caja pudo usarse en tales ofrendas. Museo de arte Walters, Baltimore. Sobek Shedety, el patrón de la capital central del Fayún, Crocodilópolis (Egipcio: Shedet), era la forma más importante del dios. Se crearon un extenso programa de edificios para honrar a Sobek, ya que era la capital del nomo Arsínoe y por lo tanto la ciudad más importante de la región. Se piensa que el esfuerzo para expandir el templo principal de Sobek fue iniciado por Ptolomeo II. Los sacerdotes especializados del templo principal de Shedet actuaban tan solamente para servir a Sobek, llevando títulos como "profeta de los dioses-cocodrilo" y "aquel que entierra los cuerpo de los dioses-cocodrilo de la Tierra del Lago". Fuera del Fayún, Kom Ombo, en el sur de Egipto, era el mayor centro de culto de Sobek, especialmente durante los periodos ptolemaicos y romanos. El templo de este lugar se llamaba "Per-Sobek", que significa la "casa de Sobek". Personaje y mitologías circundantes Sobek es, ante todo, una deidad agresiva y animalística que vive de la reputación viciosa de su patrón animal, el gran y violento cocodrilo del Nilo. Algunos de sus epítetos delatan su naturaleza someramente, siendo los más notables: "el que ama el robo" o "quien come mientras copula". Sin embargo, también muestra una gran benevolencia en más de un mito célebre. Tras su asociación con Horus y consecuente adopción en la triada osiriaca en el Reino Medio, Sobek se asoció con Isis como sanadora del difunto Osiris (Tras el violento asesinato de Set en el mito de Osiris). De hecho, aunque muchos expertos creen que el nombre de Sobek, ''Sbk, deriva de S-bAk, "impregnar", otros postulan que es el participio del verbo sbq, una escritura alternativa de sAq, "unir", por lo tanto significando que Sbk puede traducirse aproximadamente como "aquel que une (las extremidades desmembradas de Osiris)". thumb|Cocodrilos de distintas edades momificados en honor a Sobek. El museo del cocodrilo, Asuán. Es por esta asociación con la sanación que Sobek es considerado una deidad protectora. Su ferocidad era capaz de alejar el mal mientras defendía al inocente. Por lo tanto se convirtió en sujeto de piedad personal y un recipiente común de ofrendas votivas, particularmente en los últimos periodos de la historia del antiguo Egipto. No era raro, particularmente en el Egipto ptolemaico y romano, que los cocodrilos se conservaran como momias para presentarlos en los centros de culto de Sobek.Ikram, Salima. “Protecting Pets and Cleaning Crocodiles: The Animal Mummy Project.” Divine Creatures : Animal Mummies in Ancient Egypt, edited by Salima Ikram, 207-227. Cairo: The American University in Cairo Press, 2005. pp. 219, 225 A Sobek también se le presentaban huevos de cocodrilo momificados, que pretendían enfatizar la naturaleza cíclica de sus atributos solares como Sobek-Ra. De la misma manera, los cocodrilos eran criados en terrenos religiosos como la encarnación viviente de Sobek. A sus muertes, eran momificados en una gran exhibición ritual como manifestaciones sagradas, pero terrenales, de su dios patrón. Esta práctica se ejecutaba específicamente en el templo principal de Crocodilópolis. También debe mencionarse estos cocodrilos momificados se han encontrado con crías en sus bocas y dorsos. El cocodrilo, uno de los pocos no mamíferos que cuidan de sus crías, suele transportarlas de esta manera. La práctica de conservar este aspecto del comportamiento del animal a través de la momificación es probablemente un intento de enfatizar la naturaleza protectora del fiero Sobek, ya que protege al pueblo egipcio de la misma manera que el cocodrilo protege a sus crías. thumb|Cocodrilos momificados En el Egipto ptolemaico y romano, un "monograma local" llamado Libro del Fayún se centró en Sobek, con una porción considerable dedicada al viaje que Sobek-Ra hacía cada día con el movimiento del Sol a través del cielo. El texto también se centra en el rol central de Sobek en la creación como manifestación de Ra, diciéndose que surgió de las aguas primitivas del lago Moeris, no muy diferencia de la ogdóada en el mito tradicional de la creación de Hermópolis.O’Connor, David. “From Topography to Cosmos: Ancient Egypt’s Multiple Maps.” In Ancient Perspectives: Maps and Their Place in Mesopotamia, Egypt, Greece, and Rome, edited by Richard J.A. Talbert, 47 – 79. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2012. thumb|Este relieve del templo de Kom Ombo muestra a Sobek con los atributos típicos de la realeza, incluyendo el cetro uas y la falda real. El anj en su mano representa su función como sanador osiriaco, y su corona es una corona solar asociada con una de las muchas formas de Ra. Existían muchas copias distintas del libro, y muchos expertos creen que se produjo en grandes cantidades como un "best-seller" de la antiguedad. La relación integral entre el Fayún y Sobek se destaca a través de este texto, y su amplia influencia que llegó a verse en localidades fueras del Fayún; una porción del libro es copiado en el templo del Alto Egipto de Kom Ombo.Tait, John. “The ‘Book of the Fayum’: Mystery in a Known Landscape.” In Mysterious Lands, edited by David O’Connor and Stephen Quirke, 183 – 202. Portland: Cavendish Publishing, 2003. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Egipcios Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses del mar Categoría:SMITE